Heaven&Earth
by Shodaime Asakage
Summary: Naruto dies at the valley of the end but Kami has different plans for him but can he fulfill what Kami wishes of him with the odds stacked up agents him? NARUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

This story picks up right at the end of Naruto's and Sasuke's fight at the Valley of the end and everything that happened in the anime before the battle is to be considered cannon.

Bold indicates Kyuubi speaking in Naruto's mind

Italic indicates a persons thoughts

______________ indicates scene or time change

Chapter 1_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

August 22, 525

"They aren't too far away now, just on the other side of this clearing." A small pug said as it jumped from branch to branch following a scent that only he could smell "ETA is about 5 minutes"

Kami please don't let me be too late. The silver haired Jonin prayed while following the small pug ahead of him. He didn't need the pug to tell him that they were close, and that his two students were fighting since he could feel the power emanating from his two students in there demonic forms. The pressure of the Chakra made him feel like an academy student walking up to a Kage battle. Even though he knew that this fight was out of his league he would still go in and try to stop his students from killing each other. "Just through that tree line is where they are fighting." the small pug said while gesturing at the thinning trees in front of him with his head. Just as Kakashi jumped through the trees he heard the sound of his one original jutsu Chidori. As Kakashi hit the ground he did not slow in the slightest, heading for his students at top speed. He could see Naruto covered in the Kyuubi's chakra standing on top of the statue of the First Hokage with a Rasengan in his hand facing his other student, Sasuke who is standing atop the statue of Uchiha Madara across the river with his jutsu chirping in his hand covered in a black aura from his corrupted chakra, then without any warning, both ninjas jumped at each other leaving Kakashi there to watch as his students techniques collided together causing a huge explosion of energy that sent both ninjas flying back into the cliff faces on either side of the giant waterfall and the shock waves caused Kakashi to be sent back in to the trees that he had just come from.

Once Kakashi gained his feet he ran over to the shore of the river only to see his blond haired student laying on the ground with a gaping hole straight through his chest, immediately he knew that his student was dead, but he went up and checked while harboring some hope that his student would once again break all laws of nature and survive, but unfortunately when he put his fingers to the young man's neck, he felt no pulse. Kakashi stood there, and for the first time since Obito's funeral Kakashi cried, mumbling the same line over and over again

"I am sorry Minato"

"It isn't your fault," came a sudden voice from behind him, Kakashi spun around Sharingan exposed and kunai in hand. Then when he saw the new comer he slowly returned the kunai and turned back to the body. "If I wouldn't have ran away after Minato's death I could have raised him and he would have been stronger instead of having to struggle by himself." "We both failed him."

"Yes we did Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi said without looking at the toad sage behind him.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Time and Date???

Naruto awoke in a dark room standing in ankle deep water, he was looking around trying to figure out where he was, it looked extremely familiar to him. Then it dawned on him that he was in the room that held the Kyuubi. Naruto gazed around the room and realized why he didn't recognize where he was at first, the huge bars that usually held the Kyuubi were missing, as he was gazing where the bars used to be he noticed some movement and soon the full form of the Kyuubi came into view with no bars or seals holding it back. Naruto stood there frozen in fear just staring at the beast in front of him knowing that if the beast was free these were his last moments of life.

"Hello Kit" the giant fox said in an unusually kind voice.

"How did you get out?" Naruto asked finally regaining enough control over his fear stricken body to speak

"My master set me free"

"Who is your master?"

"Kami" Kyuubi replied in a completely even, calm voice.

"Don't lie to me baka fox. How could something as evil as you belong to Kami?"

"What if I told you that I am not evil?" The fox asked causing Naruto to laugh.

"I am not the smartest person, I know that, but I am not stupid. You attacked my village and killed a lot of good ninjas for no reason, you are evil."

"I was only doing what my master had ordered."

"Ha you are trying to tell me that Kami ordered you to kill innocent people ya right."

"Kit do you know why the tailed beasts exist?"

"No you are all just demons."

"I will tell you but first let me get into a more comfortable form to talk to you in" the Kyuubi said as it's body started to shrink and formed into the shape of a full grown woman with jet black hair hanging below her butt with red tips. She was very slender with the perfect feminine build and all the right curves with a set of voluptuous breasts all covered in a form fitting black dress that hung to her ankles with red trim. "Now how about we get rid of this sewer" with those words the whole room seemed to shimmer then dissolve revealing a large grassy meadow covered in Cherry blossom trees in full bloom. "Have a seat kit and I'll tell you why the tailed beasts exist." Naruto nodded his head and sat down with his back resting on one of the trees while the Kyuubi sat down right in front of him. When they had both found a comfortable position to sit in the Kyuubi drew in a large breath and started talking. "Since the beginning of time there has always been a battle between Kami and the three evils Hatred Greed and Jealousy. For Millions of millennia they all fought in a complete dead lock none ever being able to get the upper hand in any way. After an untold time of this the four gods decided to call a truce and they all went off their separate ways, Kami not having anything to do since the fight ended, created the earth and all the people on it. Kami put a perfect balance of good and evil into this world because, with out evil there can not be any good, life would not exist. Shortly after Kami finished creating the earth, the three evils heard about it, and decided that since they could never actually defeat Kami they would be able to destroy her creation. So they went to earth and started searching for humans who harbored a large amount of evil tendencies and manipulated them to their will, soon they had created an army large enough to destroy the world turning it in to a place of evil. Fortunately Kami discovered their plan and was able to create the Tailed beast to fight against this great army that had been created. We were victorious and completely annihilated the evil army. After the battle Kami charged us to stay on the earth and ensure that no one group of people gained enough strength to ever attempt anything like that again."

"So you are telling me you attacked my village because we were too strong."

"As sad as it is, it is necessary the evil one's are tricky and would have found a way to take over control of your village and bend it to their will if I would not have reduced it's strength."

"Ok I guess I understand that as much as I don't like it I get that it had to be done but why did Kami release you?"

"Because she had Chosen you to be her champion." With this Naruto just gave the woman in front of him a confused look.

"What does that mean?"

"The evil ones are on the move again and they are setting something up that is even hidden to her eyes and all of the tailed beasts are sealed away so she needs some one to fight for her and you have impressed her she knows that you could never be swayed by the Evil ones so she has ordered me to train you to fight for her when that time comes."

"Ok I don't really understand all of this but do you mind telling me what happened in my battle."

"You lost and Sasuke killed you."

"How am a supposed to be this champion if I am dead."

"But you aren't dead anymore when Kami released me she also healed you and gave you a second chance at life." "But now you must wake up, you may tell your sensei everything I have told you, but no one else, then ask him to train you till he feels that you are able to defend yourself against your enemies. I will be in touch."

__________________________________________________________________________________

In the Real World

The Legendary Frog Sannin stood there with tears running down his face, he had already had to bury his first student and his sensei. He had always selfishly hoped that Naruto would have been the one to bury him and not the other way around. Then through his blurry vision, because of his tears, he could see a bright light in front of him he wiped his eyes then stared at Naruto's chest wound which seemed to have been filled in with pure white light, and the light was slowly being covered by flesh.

"Kakashi do you see this!?" Jiraiya exclaimed. While pointing to Naruto's chest. He immediately had his answer when Kakashi yet again uncovered his Sharingan.

"Yes but I have no clue what it is." the two ninjas stood there in awe as Naruto's skin slowly re-grew over his wound. When the wound was completely healed Naruto took in a sharp breath of air. Jiraiya was instantly down next to the young ninja completely amazed that the previously dead boy was now very much alive in fact to Jiraiya's eye's he only seamed to be sleeping.

"I hate to do this to everyone but this is the best for him right now. Kakashi you are to return and report to the Hokage and tell her that Uchiha Sasuke escaped after killing Naruto. When you arrived you got here just in time to see the Kyuubi's chakra engulf Naruto and destroy his body. You are to tell no one what really happened here."

"Shouldn't I tell the Hokage?"

"No I am doing this to get the Akatsuki off of him and they will be watching and if she knows that Naruto is alive she will not grieve the same and they will suspect that we faked his death."

"I Understand when will you return?"

"When Naruto is finally able to take up his Family's name."

"Then you will be gone for a while, of course knowing Naruto it mite not be that long at all either way I will be waiting for your return good luck Jiraiya-senpi."

"Oh and give this to Tsunade." he said has he picked up Naruto's forehead protector and the first's necklace and handed it to Kakashi. With that Jiraiya picked up Naruto and headed off in the direction of the land of wind. While Kakashi stood there holding Naruto's headband and necklace thanking Kami that Naruto was alive he didn't think he could stand burying yet another comrade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2_________________________________________________________________________

August 30, 525

Jiraiya was starting to get worried it has been eight days since Naruto's miraculous return from the dead but he still hadn't woken up _What good is him being alive if he never wakes up_. Jiraiya thought. No matter how much he complained to himself about Naruto not waking up he never stopped thanking what ever force it was that had brought his student back to life. So he just continued sitting there staring at his student much as he had for the last seven days that he had spent in one of his many pre-stocked hidden caves that he had created throughout the world on his travels this one happened to be just on the other side of the border between the fire nation and the wind nation. Then suddenly Naruto's eyes fluttered a little bit and Jiraiya's heart rate quickened with anticipation hoping this was a sign that his student would wake up, and sure enough Naruto's eyes slowly opened

"Ero-sennin what am I doing here?" Naruto asked in a very drowsy voice

"we are in one of my hide outs in the wind county I took you here after your battle with Sasuke."

"Did anyone catch him?" Naruto asked. With a very detectable amount of anger in his voice.

"No He got away and what is with the tone I have never heard you say anything like that before."

"The bastard killed me what do you want me to be happy?" Jiraiya jumped a little bit

"How do you know you died and do you know what brought you back to life then?" the Sannin asked. Naruto then described the meeting with the Kyuubi to his sensei word for word not leaving anything out. "This is very interesting and of course I'll train you I was already planning on doing that which is why you are here instead of in the village in fact every one except for Kakashi thinks you are dead in the village."

"WHAT! Why would they all think I am dead?"

"Because I told Kakashi to tell them that now we will not have to worry about the Akatsuki hunting you while I train you once I decide you are ready to face them we will return to the village."

"Well I guess that is what the Kyuubi wanted to but I really don't like everyone thinking I am dead."

"It can't be avoided unless we want to have to constantly look over our shoulders for Akatsuki. But either way they will look for evidence that we faked your death so we have to find a way to disguise you." **Hey kit I can help a little with your disguise it goes with a gift I am giving you.** _What is it?_ **I am giving you my ****eyes.** _ Your Eyes?_ **Yes from now on when ever you channel my chakra you will gain my vision the more of my chakra you channel the stronger my eyes become but be careful your body in its current condition can not handle much of my chakra and if you try to draw too much it will damage your body and cause you unimaginable pain.** _What will having your eyes do for me._ **Channel a small amount of my chakra it doesn't matter how just as long as you draw on it tell the old man first though so he doesn't freak out when your appearance changes. **

"Ero-sennin the Kyuubi says that she can help with the disguise so don't freak out ok?" Jiraiya just nodded as Naruto started to channel the Kyuubi's chakra into his hand just like a Rasengan and suddenly red Chakra burst threw his hand visibly burning the skin away before Naruto was able to stop the flow of Chakra.

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked as he took his students hand and started using the little medical jutsu he knew to heal Naruto's hand. **You Idiot I told you only a little bit, channel enough chakra to your feet too walk up a wall no more ok? **

"I sort of over did it" He said with his trademark fox grin after his hand was healed Naruto slowly focused a small amount of the fox chakra into the bottom of his feet Jiraiya was motionless as he watched his students unruly blond hair change black in front of his eyes then at the tip of every one of the spikes of his hair turned a blood red but that was not the most disturbing part Naruto's eyes were no longer the deep blue eyes he was used to but now they were red with black slits just like the Kyuubi. _Nothing seams different._ **Oh believe me it is ask him to do the first kata of the frog style for you.** _How will that help?_ **Just believe me.** "Um Ero-sennin could you please do the first kata of the frog style."

"Why and how do you know about the frog style?"

"The Kyuubi said that it would help me see what my new eyes do."

"O so there is a point to those.." Jiraiya paused not wanting to tell him that the eyes scared the shit out of him "eyes" he finished with nothing better to say Naruto nodded "I guess so" he said as he turned towards the center of the room then took a very odd stance and as soon as he stared moving Naruto's jaw dropped and it wasn't because of the odd motions that the old pervert was making in front of him it was the fact that he could see his sensei's chakra move into the space that he was about to occupy a split second before he got there enabling Naruto to predict every motion that Jiraiya would make. **Now do you understand?** _ya I can see where he is going to be before he gets there_ **Yes and no everyone no matter if they are a civilian or a Kage project at least a small amount of chakra to the area they intend there body to be next that is what gives everyone a sense of balance for example when you get pushed from behind or trip you fall over because you are not able to project any chakra into the area before you get there because you aren't planning on going there.** _Ok I get it but why couldn't I see it before he started his doing the Kata if every one does that when they move?_ **Because with the little amount of my chakra you are channeling right now you can only see it if there is a larger amount of chakra being projected. When people are just walking they naturally project a very little bit of chakra because there is very little force in there movements but the more force in your movements the more chakra you have to project.** _Ok well how am I supposed to be able to get these eyes to the point where I can see the small amounts if I cant channel a large amount of your chakra without hurting myself._ **We will train your body to handle more of my chakra so from now until the end of your training trip you are not to stop channeling at least a little bit of my chakra and as you are able to handle more of my chakra there are a few things that I will teach you. Oh and one other little bonus it doesn't matter how much light there is you will always be able to see perfectly.** Right as the Kyuubi stopped talking Jiraiya finished his exercise.

"So did you figure it out?"

"Yep" Naruto said with a big smile on his face then he continued to tell Jiraiya about how his eyes worked and that he was not allowed to stop channeling the fox's chakra.

"Well unfortunately your eyes will be like a magnet for Akatsuki but I guess you could just wear a mask from now on. I think I have a blank ANBU mask around hear." Jiraiya said as he searched through his sack pulling out a scroll and wiping blood across it causing a blank mask to appear. He handed it to Naruto "channel some Chakra into this." Naruto closed his eyes and channeled chakra into the blank mask causing the mask to reveal blood red markings that made it look like a fox mask. "Ha well I cant say that surprises me. Now I get to tell you what we are going to be doing for training."

"Let me guess Ero-Sennin you are going to give me a task with almost no guidance and run off and look at naked women until I complete the task then we will repeat the process."

"I really wish you would stop calling me that and no where we are going to be working there will be plenty of time for me to look at naked women when we are done."

"Ha don't make me laugh I will stop calling you that when you stop acting like a perv."

"Fine but anyways you will become my apprentice and help me run my spy network and gather information."

"How is that supposed to be training."

"That is because we will be traveling all over the elemental nation taking A and S rank assassination sabotage and spying missions."

"Ya right that is usually given to a countries elite ninja they would not give something like that to a foreign ninja plus there is no way I could do A and S ranked missions."

"Yes, Normally you would be right, countries almost never give foreign ninjas important missions. But over my travels I have created myself another identity which is one of the most sought after assassin's in the world I go by the Hermit and I am always welcomed into any hidden village and paid handsomely to take missions that no one else wants to do. And as far as you not being able to handle that kind of mission you are right yet again but we will be changing that, we will head to the Snow country and we will train you for the next year."

"Ok I guess but why the snow country."

"Because we will be training on top of the highest mountain in the elemental Nations Mount Fujicana. Oh and Naruto."

"Yes?"

"This is going to be the worst year of your life." Jiraiya said with an evil grin on his face causing Naruto to second guess going on this trip though he really didn't have a choice. "Ok then you seem fine let's head out to the hidden sand village we need to get you something other than that dam orange suit and pick you up some supplies. Put your mask on." While Naruto was putting on his mask Jiraiya shouldered his back pack and the two ninjas took off across the desert heading for the Suna.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been three years. Three years since her second little brother had died. Three years since her life had become meaningless. The only reason she took this stupid job in the first place was because she wanted to see his dream come true. She had truly believed the necklace's curse would not affect him, that he would truly become Hokage, and she wanted to be the one to place the hat on his head and announce him to the village, her little brothers and lover's dream coming true through him. But now she is obligated to sit in an office all day and try to keep the country out of the war that seems to be knocking on her door step with no hope to escape. How she wished to be gone from the office and sitting at the casino drinking sake and gambling. But now she was honor bound to stay and protect the village that her grandfather and uncle created even though most of the village sickened her. Yes, the Hokage's life sucks at the moment and it seemed to her, her life was teetering on the edge of a cliff to hell. Amagakure the known seat of Akatsuki has locked up their borders and not even her best spies could get in then back out alive, and she was sure that they were up to something. Then, there was Oto according to Jiraiya's Intel her old team mate seemed to have put his plans on hold till he can get Sauske to achieve the Mangekyou before he posses his body, so they are looking for Itachi since killing Naruto didn't seem to have unlocked it. Luckily even Orochimaru can't get into Ama either so there is not a current threat from him but Iwa Konoha's age old rival has finally recovered their strength and are ready for the slightest mess up to declare war once again. While allied with the hidden mist if the combined forces of the two great nations were to attack, Konaha would be destroyed. Suna withdrew their offer of military aid. Garra and the sand siblings had received leave from Suna to come for Naruto's funeral. To say they were disgusted when they showed up to see partying in the streets civilian and shinobi alike would be a complete understatement. Then a year later when Gara had become Kazekage he told the people of Suna of Naruto and how the village treated him and how the villagers celebrated when he died. Shortly after that the lands of snow and wave canceled their trade agreements with the leaf and the Star village withdrew its offer of military support as well. Basically the villagers of Konaha had doomed the village. They stood alone against seemingly superior forces. Of course the leaf was not defenseless the rookie nine by far the most powerful graduating class as a whole in the history of Konaha is a huge bump to its defenses with Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Lee, and Sakura as Jounin Neji, Shino, and Kiba as ANBU and the rest trying for Jounin. Even with such outstanding ninja added to their ranks they would be out numbered 5-1 if both villages attacked. Mist being about the same size as them with well trained shinobi, although all of them are heavily reliant on Suton jutsu still quite dangerous while the Hokage was sure that in a one on one battle they would be able to pull out a victory. But when you add in Iwa's huge army the chance of victory is almost nothing Iwa's army is easily 4 times the size of Konaha's. Even though most of their Jounin are on par with Konaha's chunin the over whelming numbers would wear them down eventually.

"Hokage-sama" Shizune said as she walked in the room snapping Tsunade from her musings. "The Jounin Instructors are here to see you"

"Send them in then" Shizune nodded and disappeared out the door. A couple seconds later all the Jounin instructors for the current genin teams walked in.

"Good, now that you all are here I can start." she said as she leaned on her desk resting her elbows and folding her hands in front of her face. "As you all know from our recent Jounin meetings war is on the horizon no matter how much we may wish it wasn't. I am sure you all remember in war we cannot spare any forces so genin will be sent to the front lines and fighting alongside everyone else and I am charging you all to prepare them for that. I am suspending all D Rank missions for the next three months each genin team will take at least one C rank mission. On days that you are not on missions you are to spend at least ten hours training with your genin also I will be combining teams to perform some lower end B rank missions. That will be all. Dismissed." as she said this all of the jounin in the room nodded and exited either disappearing in a cloud of smoke or walking out the door. When the last one had left Shizune walked in.

"Are you sure this is the right decision? They are only genin." she asked with worry evident in her voice.

"Shizune I know you remember you were only a genin in the last war lucky even there you were in our medical unit but you still saw front line battle. I don't like doing this but they are ninja and their place is protecting the village not hiding in it." She said distress all across her face. "All I can do is try to give them some experience before they are forced into war." -Knock- -Knock- Someone Knocking on the window caused the two women to turn around and see Jiraya sitting outside of the locked window. Shizune immediately went over and let him in. "You better have good news for me I don't think I can handle any more problems right now." she pleaded, causing Jiraya to have a huge smile on his face.

"I have news that will make your year Hime but I do have to tell you that the snake in the hole is much more dangerous than the one laying in the sun." Tsunade immediately sat up straight and started making some seals recognizing the code her team had used during the last war after fifteen seals she sat her hands down and asked.

"So what is so important that you want me to use this genjutsu? It is really draining I can only hold it for about a half hour."

"First please don't kill me I only did what was the best for the village and everyone concerned." his statement caused her eye brow to twitch in anger

"What in hell did you do this time?" Tsunade asked venom lacing her words

"I came to tell you that the last Namikaze has returned." And before she could say anything he threw a Kunai down in front of her desk and there was a sudden flash of yellow light. When Tsunade's vision returned she thought she was seeing a ghost, she thought she saw the fourth standing in front of her he was about six foot one with long spiky yellow hair Anbu body armor and a long black sleeveless cloak with red flames coming up from the bottom of the cloak showing off large muscular arms but what caught her the most where the dazzling blue eyes and the defined whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Nnn..aru..to?" Tsunade stuttered out thinking that she had drunken too much Sake and was having a dream.

"Hey Baa-chan" He said with a huge smile on his face. That was all it took for Tsunade to fly over the desk and wrap him in her arms crushing him against her.

"It's really you I thought you were dead, how?" She cried out tears falling down her face.

"If you let me breath I will tell you what has happened these last three years." Naruto was able to get out before Tsunade quickly released him. Then gave him a look that said start talking.

"At the Valley of the End I hesitated at the last second giving Sauske an opening to drive his Chidori into my heart."

"How are you alive then?" Tsunade asked knowing that there is no possible way to live after having that jutsu hit your heart.

"I didn't, I died." He said getting confused looks from the two females in the room. "When I died I met the Kyuubi, she had been freed from her cage, on the edge of death. And she told me that she is a servant of Kami I will explain about her in after just trust me for now. Anyway she told me that Kami had chosen me to be her champion on earth and would give me a second chance at life as long as I do her will when the time comes. She also told me that he would teach me to control her chakra and teach me a special taijutsu style. After I woke up I told Jiraiya and we traveled to the temple of the Snow Sage where we trained for a year on strength and speed training and Kyuubi trained me in Taijutsu. After the year was up Jiraiya and I spent the next two years training in Ninjutsu mastering a few of my father's moves as you saw along with taking on S rank missions as hired assassins. We made quite a name for ourselves too." Suddenly Tsunade's eyes widened

"Fox?" Tsunade asked "You are fox the one who took out a camp of 40 grass nin including their x head of ANBU after a failed Coup?" Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head smiling.

"So you have heard of me too?" Tsunade nodded

"Well I can't hold this jutsu for much longer so we need to get to business I assume you wish to return as a Shinobi of Konaha and claim your heritage and name?" Naruto nodded. "Very well I will need to sleep for an hour or two after this then I will call the council. When the council is assembled I will introduce you and Jiraiya will toss down that Kunai again, until then it would be best if you stay hidden leave Now." she finished with a partial shout causing Naruto to hurry and flash away before she collapsed into Shizune's arms who laid her down on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys sorry about the huge wait between Ch2 and 3 my old laptop died. And I lost about 11 chapters worth of this story. And it kind of discouraged me from writing it all over again but about a week and a half ago I picked it back up and I am currently up to chapter eight and just waiting for my sister to finish proof reading. Now to all those out there that complain about my grammar I am sorry there are two things that I have struggled with my whole life and those two things are spelling and grammar. So I am asking you to bear with me on this I do have my sister proof read for me and she takes care of most of my spelling errors and some of my grammar errors but she doesn't catch all of them. So I am giving all of you whiners two options. 1) live with it and be happy I am doing the best I can I assure you each chapter I read over more times than I can count before I start writing each day I read my whole story so that I can assure that I do not contradict myself though out the story. Or option 2) You can offer to proof read it for me. I have always believe complaining about something without a solution to the problem does about as much good as sweeping a dirt floor. To everyone elce thank you for the support and the constructive criticism it means more to me than you know. Now on to the story.**

**Chapter 4**

"You ready for this Hime you know they won't be too happy." Jiraiya said to the blonde Hokage as they walked to the council room. Tsunade shook her head.

"Yes I know but they will have to learn to deal with it if he is as strong as you have been telling me he might be the difference when we go to war not to mention we can hopefully get back in to Suna's good graces." Jiraiya just nodded and they walked the rest of the hall in silence. When they got to the large carved Oak double doors Jiraiya pushed them open and bowed Tsunade through the door then fell in step behind her left shoulder. The whole of the Civilian and Shinobi council sat in a large double tiered semi circle around a large desk in the middle of the room which Tsunade stood behind and placed her ceremonial Hokage hat on the desk. "I hereby commence this emergency meeting of the council." As soon as she finished speaking an old man with bandages covering his body stood up from the center seat of the top tier of the council seating "What is the meaning of this meeting princess." The old war hawk sneered out at the end.

"It is Hokage-sama to you or does Ibiki need to give you a refresher course on manners Danzo." She said while glaring at the old war hawk.

"My apologies _Hokage-sama_." Spitting the title out like an insult. Tsunade nodded knowing that would be the best she could get from the old war hawk.

"I am here to announce the return of one of our shinobi that we all thought lost and the heir to one of Konoha's noble houses." The Council erupted everyone talking over each other Uchiha on each of their was trying to out yell them, telling them to quiet down until her temper broke and she smashed the desk in front of her in to small splinters causing everyone to stop talking and stare at her. Letting out a long sigh she continued "I would like to announce the return of the son of the Yondame Hokage and heir to the Namikaze clan." She rushed out not letting anyone stop her "Namikaze Naruto" she said at the same time Jiraiya threw down the tri-pronged Kunai in front of the remains of the desk. Instantly Naruto appeared in a bright flash of yellow. Instantly the council chamber was silent for a few seconds before the whole council erupted again but this time Danzo's voice could be heard above all the rest.

"WHAT IS THIS FOOLISHNESS." Danzo yelled out "After all this village has gone through because of this demon's death he has the nerve to show up here and try to claim something he has no right to because of him we are on the brink of destruction." With this Tsunade finally lost control on her temper.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE PUT US ON THE BRINK OF DESTRUCTION?" Tsunade shouted out silencing the council "It is you ignorant morons who put us on the brink of destruction celebrating the death of a loyal shinobi like we had just won a war. You should all be thankful that he returned to help us. Put most anyone else in his shoes and that person would have returned to kill us all after how this village treated him."

"Do not get me wrong Hokage-sama" Danzo said with a twinkle in his visible eye "I am not upset that our weapon has returned he will be a great asset in the upcoming war with the proper guidance but The fourth never had a son and if he did it is surly not this demon spawn here."

"Is that right Danzo I happen to have the fourth's final will and testament that he wrote before facing the Kyuubi stating Naruto is his son along with a DNA test identifying him as Minito's biological son." She said producing two scrolls from her robes and threw them to Danzo who opened them and read over them his face dropping with each line he read.

"I see there is no way that anyone can deny his heritage." Danzo said as he passed the scrolls on to the rest of the council "But surely you do not think to seat a demon on this council much less give him the Namikaze inheritance."

"HIS NAME IS NAMIKAZE NARUTO" Tsunade yelled out yet again with veins throbbing in her forehead. "He is the container of the Nine Tailed Fox and has control over the demon NOT the other way around he is a loyal leaf shinobi and he will receive all that is due to him." At this point the scrolls had made its way through the whole council and Hiashi Hyuuga stood up.

"After reviewing the evidence you provided and witnessing his entrance there is no way the Hyuuga clan can deny his claim. I Hyuuga Hiashi Clan Head of the Hyuuga clan accept and acknowledge Namikaze Naruto as the Heir to the Namikaze Clan." Tsunade nodded to him and slowly the rest of the clan heads rose and officially accepted Naruto as the heir. After the clan heads finished speaking the pink haired speaker of the civilian council stood up and started shouting in her banshee voice.

"The Civilian council will never accept this demon as heir much less part of this council." She got out before Tsunade silenced her with a glare.

"May I remind you council woman Honoro this is a Shinobi matter and no concern of the civilian council who is here only as a courtesy and if I hear one more thing out of you that courtesy will be withdrawn and you will be removed from these chambers." Tsunade said with ice in her voice causing the pink haired woman to fall silent and shrink back into her seat. Tsunade turned her attention to Naruto "Namikaze-san you have been accepted as the heir of the Namikaze clan and in doing so making you clan head thus giving you a seat on this council would you like to say anything?"

"Arigato Hokage-sama" Naruto said with a deep bow "First I would like to enact my right as a active shinobi and clan head to name Senju Tsunade clan head of the Senju clan as my representative when I am unable to attend meetings due to being in active duty giving her the right to speak as my voice and vote in my stead." Tsunade smiled down at him she hadn't even thought of telling himto appoint a speaker and was honored she had chosen her.

"I Senju Tsunade accept you offer and swear to uphold your clans Honor when ever speaking and voting on your behalf." Tsunade said to him inclining her head. "Now that that is settled as I am sure you all are aware as soon as news of Naruto's heritage reaches Iwa they will instantly declare war just for the chance to kill Minito's child." As she said this the whole Shinobi council nodded in agreement. "There for I am making his heritage a SS-class secret no one is to talk of this outside of this room also Naruto is forbidden from using the Harishen unless in a life or death situation These two restrictions will hold until we enter a war." Tsunade made sure to make eye contact with everyone on the council to stress how important this was. "This meeting is hereby adjourned Naruto please come with me." And with that Tsunade turned on her heal and left the council chambers with Naruto and Jiraiya walking side by side behind her.


End file.
